The invention relates to a crosslink hinge for hanging a door on a cabinet, having two crosslink arms joined pivotingly to one another in their central portion in a scissor-like manner and articulated at one end, one of them directly on the carcase-related part which can be fastened on a mounting plate to the carcase, and the other on the door-related hinge part configured as a cup which can be set in a mortise in the door, and at the other end articulated each indirectly by a link to the other hinge part, the crosslink arm directly articulated to the door-related hinge part being formed by two flanges disposed parallel at a distance apart and joined together at least section-wise by a web to form a profile arm of an inverted U-shaped cross section, and having a closing mechanism forcing the hinge resiliently to the close position.
Crosslink hinges of this kind are today used to an increasing extent by furniture manufacturers, because with the crosslink mechanism a linkage can be achieved which permits a door hung on a cabinet with such a hinge to be opened as much as 180 degrees, even if another door directly adjoins it, in the case of built-in cabinets, for example. Such crosslink hinges have already been provided with a closing mechanism which resiliently holds the door in the closed position (German Patent Disclosure Document 32 09 900). In this known crosslink hinge the closing mechanism is disposed within the crosslink arm coupled indirectly by a lever to the wall-related hinge part. It is formed by a two-armed cam lever mounted pivotingly on the hinge part. Its lever arm adjacent the door-related hinge part is biased resiliently to contact with the carcase-related hinge part, while the top side of the second lever arm of the cam lever pointing away from the door-related hinge part has a cam surface which cooperates with an actuating means in the form of a transverse pin provided on the double-walled link such that the cam lever's arm pointing toward the door-related hinge part is kept raised over most of the closing movement from the open position and does not come free of this transverse pin until the door is just about to reach the closed position. Consequently, the door end of the lever arm which then comes into contact with the pivot pin on which the crosslink hinge is coupled or with a roller disposed on the latter pulls the hinge to the fully closed position and holds it in this position. In the closed position of the hinge, the two-armed cam lever thus occupies the entire interior space between the two flanges of the crosslink arm directly coupled to the door-related hinge part, so that it is difficult to find additional room here for fasteners permitting the hinge to be adjusted.
It is the purpose of the invention to offer a crosslink hinge with a closing mechanism, in which the closing mechanism can be situated compactly within the hinge, but will reliably provide the closing torque for the closing even of heavy doors.